


What did you just say?! Verse 2

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comrades, FF XV Comrades, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Verse 2!Iris Amicitia is the one to overhear the men badmouthing her brother, his friends, and Cor. She has words with them. Many words.





	What did you just say?! Verse 2

Iris had just gotten some new fabric from Old Lestallum, after arranging an exchange with the clothing shop there. These were going to make some nice tops and pants. The female hunters and glaives would be happy, she hoped. She nodded to a nearby glaive who was making her rounds but she stumbled on a bit of uneven pavement forcing her to stop and readjust her grip on her box.

“Now the Marshal wanders around like a pathetic patrolman. Don’t get me started about the prince’s “royal retainers.” Bunch of bums, if you ask me.” Iris dropped her box and whirled around.

“ **What did you just say**!”

“I said that the royal retainers are bums and that it’s pathetic Cor “the immortal” is just patrolling around pathetically,” the guy said, crossing his arms, “What of it, little girl?”

“ **How dare you**! You don’t know anything! Are you even a hunter?”

“Are you?” his trilby wearing friend said.

“I will be!” Iris snapped, “So, are you a hunter or a crownsguard or even on of the Glaives? Are you? **_Are you!_** ” she might have jabbed the one a bit too hard since he stumbled.

“No way!”

“Then where do you get off bad mouthing Cor for patrolling! Has it completely slipped your notice that we’re in a crisis here!” Iris screamed. The guys seemed to be taken aback, but Iris wasn’t done yet. Oh no.

“And furthermore you don’t know **_anything_** about the prince’s retainers or about **_anything they’ve been though_**! If you did, you might not run your mouths and call them bums!”

“Yeah, well we’ve all lost people, girl!” Trilby said.

“ ** _Then how can you even say something like that!_** ” Iris yelled, “You might have lost your home, like everyone else, but they lost their **_best friend_** , their **_king_** , **_their path_** and you’re sneering at them for trying to keep going and you’re sneering at Cor for doing what he can to keep as many people as possible safe, do you even hear yourselves!”

“Iris, are you ok?” Cor had walked up behind her and the pair suddenly looked frozen in fear.

“I’ll be fine. I was just…informing these guys about things they didn’t already know,” Iris said.

“I spotted Gladio over by the power plant,” Cor said.

“What! And he didn’t even look for his own sister!” Iris grabbed her box and stomped away.

“Um…how long were you listening….sir?”

“The whole time. I don’t care what you think of me, but maybe you shouldn’t be so dismissive of people in these times,” Cor said, “Or maybe it won’t be someone as _calm_ as Iris Amicitia, the younger sister of one of the men you were badmouthing, who takes offense.”

**Author's Note:**

> Following the tradition of putting the Amicitia part of a story in another part, here is my Verse 2 of my Comades reaction fic featuring an enraged Iris Amicitia. To me, she strikes me as someone who will yell for hours.  
> Ergo, she doesn't give them their well deserved punches in their schnozes.
> 
> [ Here is the related work.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12742461)


End file.
